The Whitest of Fangs
by ChemicalCountess
Summary: When a power hungry clan leader steals something very precious from the most powerful demon ever known and the demon lord at that , he offers his oldest daughter as a bargaining chip for mercy. She is a Priestess, but can she see through to him and save his soul and her own?
1. Introduction

**Hello, hello! I was so inspired by a certain vamp fic (see disclaimer below) that I had to write my own, with my own characters, and plots and stuff of course. Plagiarism certainly isn't nice and I've tried very hard not to plagiarize the author that inspired me, but the stories will have similarities since it is a similar setting, but it's still very different in my opinion.**

**DISCLAIMER**:  
(1) I do not own Naruto.  
(2) This story was seriously inspired by _Demon Dance_ by grainsofsand. You should seriously check it out, it's probably my favorite fic ( s/4392890/1/Demon_Dance). _The Whitest of Fangs_ will be similar to _Demon Dance_ but has a (very) different plot and characters and stuff.  
(3) Some of the setting is probably similar and familiar to an Inyuasha setting, but there are no Inyuasha characters, so this is not a cross-over fic.

**Summary**: When a power hungry clan leader steals something very precious from the most powerful demon ever known (and the demon lord at that), he offers his oldest daughter as a bargaining chip for mercy. She is a Priestess, but can she see through to him and save his soul and her own?

The Whitest of Fangs

NOTES:

**Setting:** Pretty much the same time setting and the same geological mapping as the regular Naruto.

**Humans**: A regular human; a being that is known to be easily corruptible, but also known for its ability to feel emotions such as love and empathy. Many demons consider this a weakness.

**Witches/Sorceresses/Warlocks**: A human with at least a hint of magical blood and/or a human whose soul contains abnormally high spiritual/supernatural energy.

**Wizards**: A human that was not born with magical abilities, but was given magical abilities or taken magical abilities from another source.

**Priestesses**: A witch/sorceress that specializes in the healing arts and conjuring the energies and power of the spirits. They go through training that help to purify and strengthen their souls, their bodies, their magic, and sometimes even their blood.

**Monk**: Male version of a Priestess.

**Demon**: A higher entity of an animal or essences. (Not all can take a human-like form). For example: Vampire = Vampire Bat Demon, Lychan (Werewolf) = Wolf Demon, Mermaid/Merman = Fish Demon, Nympth = Essence of the tree it protects, etc. Demons are not necessarily bad. They are stronger than humans nonetheless. Some demons are misunderstood, and some are just pure evil.

**Half-Breed (Halfling)**: The name is used to describe a half-human, half-demon being. It's not always used with the most positive connotation. Most humans and demons consider Halflings to be tainted blood.

**Pureblood**: A demon that is an incarnation of its parent or the offspring of two pureblooded demons or the offspring of a demon and a human with abnormally strong/pure spiritual energy.

**Konoha**: The largest village in Fire Country, ruled by the Hokage (currently Tsunade); is protected at night by the barrier that the Hokage put up.

**Suna**: The desert of Wind Country; demons prefer living here because of the lack of humans that can survive in such a desert; many of the demons that live in Suna are old, and some are downright ancient and want peace away from annoying humans that try to hunt them or whatever "silly" thing they want to do.

**Sand Coffin**: The Demon Empire centered around the Kazekage's Palace; in the heart of Suna.

CHARACTER INDEX:

**Baki**: Fruit Bat Demon; Mentor to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro; A father-figure to Gaara since his biological father treated him very badly and wanted nothing to do with him.

**Gaara**: Youngest of the 'black sand siblings' and also the Emperor (Kazekage) of the demon empire, Sand Coffin, in Suna; Vampiric dragon demon that is a powerful earth-bender; the only one of his sibling with element-bending abilities.

**Temari**: Oldest of the 'black sand siblings'; sister and advisor to Gaara; Vampiric dragon demon that specializes in powerful aerial and wind combat.

**Kankuro**: Middle child of the 'black sand siblings'; brother and advisor to Gaara; Vampiric dragon demon that specialized in puppetry.

**Naruto**: Fox demon who hides his nine tails into one until he wants to fight; one of the Kazekage's loyal warriors; Gaara's best friend and son of the female nine-tailed Fox Demon and one of the former Hokages. Because of Naruto's affiliation with Konoha and his friendship with Gaara, Konoha is, for the most part, left alone by the demons under Gaara's rule.

**Tsunade**: Leader of Konoha (the Hokage) after Sarutobi retired; A witch who puts up a protective barrier to guide the village against demonic forces; Hinata's Mentor.

**Sarutobi**: Retired Hokage of Konoha and an advisor to Tsunade.

**Jiraiya**: An advisor to Tsunade and her (secret) lover.

**Hiashi**: Leader of the Hyuuga clan; power hungry and very cunning.

**Hanabi**: Hiashi's youngest daughter, and his favorite of whom he has chosen to succeed him as the future after stripping the title away from Hinata.

**Neji**: Hinata's cousin and personal body guard; feels neutral towards her, but is not always the nicest person to her (it's just his dry personality).

**Hinata**: Oldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga; rejected by her own father as clan heir and not treated well by her father; is taken by Baki to be Gaara's mate by a twist of fate.

**Kurenai**: Hinata's care-taker and mother-like figure.

**Shikamaru**: Human mate of Temari; has ability to become a powerful Warlock, but is too lazy.

**Asuma**: Powerful Warlock and Steel-bender; Lives alone in a small village in Suna, but was made Shikamaru's Mentor by Temari's suggestion (demand).

**Sasori**: Skeleton demon that has the ability to take human form and live among humans and take on whatever appearance he can find on a corpse; a red-headed man with dark eyes is his favorite appearance. He can also use corpses as puppets.

**Deidara**: Offspring of a Witch and a Hydra (breed of Dragon with multiple heads); as a result, has multiple mouths all over his body instead of heads; has a thing for explosives.

**Ino:** Boar Demon; very flirtatious, but kind; a little "plastic" but can be genuine; chasing after Gaara, but she's after a lot of guys…

**Sakura: **Water Nymph of the oldest and grandest Sakura Tree in the Aquatic Garden inside the Sand Coffin; had a short fling with Naruto a while back, but the relationship ended on mutual terms

* * *

The Whitest of Fangs

**INTRODUCTION**

It was dangerous to wander outside the protective barrier of the village gate after sunset, but he didn't care. He was the leader of his clan and the strongest; and his clan was well known along with the Uchihas for being able to hold their own against demons. He could defend himself against any creature, demon or human that would try to attack, and if not physically, then cunningly. Yes, he was arrogant in that, but did not overestimate himself…too much.

He slowly pulled down the hood of his black cloak to reveal his face and blood trait eyes to the one he was waiting for.

"Hyuuga." A deep voice came from the figure hidden in the darkness of the forest, luring the scheming clan heir. Hiashi stepped forward to join him in the darkness, evading the light of the moon.

"Are you the one they call Sasori?"

"I am called many things, but you may call me that."

"And you can deliver to me what I want?"

"Perhaps, for a price. What is it that you want?"

Hiashi slipped a small piece of paper to the demon in red-haired human form and asked "How much?"

The demon paused. His eyebrows knit together in deep thought.

"This," he began, "will cost more than precious gold or stones. What you want belongs to the Emperor of demons. I would be putting myself in a _very_ dangerous position to cross him. His punishments _are_ worse than death, in case you did not know."

Looking towards his dealer, Hiashi smirked. "How about an army?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued.

"You know about the Hyuuga clan, correct? About our eyes? How we have the ability to see the spiritual energy in other beings? Well we also have the ability to know where to strike on a body to block that spiritual energy temporarily enough to immobilize the enemy with enough time to strike."

"What is your point?"

"Well, after a Hyuuga is deceased, a seal is placed on his eyes so that it cannot be used by anyone else while their bodies are dead. There is a massive graveyard just outside of the village distinctly just for the Hyuuga Clan. Our clan has suffered a great loss after dozens of generations of war and battles. I can give you the spell and necessary materials to lift that seals. I'm sure a puppet master such as your self can be very capable and creative with corpses with such potential. You'll have hundreds, perhaps even thousands of mindless minions your disposal if you choose to dig deep enough."

"It is true that I make puppets out of corpses, but what makes you think it will be worth my wild?"

"Because with an army of such abnormally strong humans, you can rule your own Empire."

"I doubt that humans even with this unique ability can fight off a demon army."

"I have no doubt you will find a way to manipulate them as you wish and use them as you wish. Maybe not necessarily as your army, but maybe your loyal minions to do all your bidding. If you choose to, that is. What you choose to do with them will be none of my business, of course."

Hiashi looked at the demon contemplating the idea. He could care less if this demon was using the bodies of his late relatives and ancestors or if this demon used the bodies of his ancestors to attack his own village in a hostile take-over or conquer the lands of fellow humans or demons that have good intentions. He just cared about getting what he wanted, even if it meant sacrificing the sanctity of the dead.

"I'll let you know when I have it."

The clan leader held back an evil laugh and nodded.

Sasori faded further into the darkness where he disappeared before the sun painted its glow in the eastern horizon. A sly curve of an evil grin took Hiashi's face. He victoriously remains standing with his title of being a master negotiator.

The Hyuuga returned to his mansion in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He woke up the maids, demanding a wholesome breakfast in his secret urge to celebrate.

The maids didn't question him. They did as he said and prepared his favorite morning meal. No one ever questioned Hiashi Hyuuga unless given permission. And even that barely happened twice a month.

He shifted through his desk, looked at papers, filed a few folders, but found nothing to write about. He only thought.

Thought of the glory he would discover after he would be able grasp what he sought in his own bare hands.

The glory that would belong to his clan, but more importantly, to he himself, to be able to satisfy his hunger for power and have his high expectations reached for once.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata was outside in the gardens helping to water the plants when one of the servants informed her to report to her father's study. This did not sound good. Nothing good ever came out of having to go to her father's study. Every time she was to go to her father's study, it was either for a form of discipline, mental or physical, sometimes even emotional, or his decisions that affected her life or life style, almost always negatively.

"Come in." He called her in before she even got a chance to knock on the wooden door. Her father was powerful. He proved himself to be a lie detector and able to see through walls. He was a force she learned even in infancy not to cross, not out of respect, but out of fear.

Silently, she bowed as she entered and took a seat across from his desk, ignoring the _**clang**_ from the metal clasp of the belt hanging on the back of the door; an accessory to her Father's power that she grew to know very well.

"Hm." He began. "I have been speaking with the elders of the Uchiha Clan."

She swallowed the suspenseful lump in her throat, but she knew to remain silent, or she would be punished for her insolence.

She hoped for the best, but the serious look on his father's face and her apparent inability to ever please him crushed what hope she had to the decision he was making regarding her.

"And the decision is final. To put an end to this small yet irritating feud between our clan and theirs, you and the Uchiha clan leader's younger son are to form a union through marriage. And as members of the two most gifted clans, the children in result will be very strong. We are expecting no less than ten children from you. Hopefully you won't fail at keeping yourself healthy enough to bare ten, preferably more children."

"...F-F-Father…"

"I will not hear any objections. The decisions are final. You may go now."

She stood, and walked out of the office and to her room with her head down, movements a bit shaky. She was more perplexed and depressed than ever.

"Also," He felt the need to add, "make yourself useful and tell one of the maids to bring me a pot of black tea."

It seemed her fate was sealed. She was to marry a man she'd never met; a man who was a member of a clan who was not exactly known for being very affectionate. But, she supposed, that it was more affection than she'd receive from her own clan.

Collecting herself just enough to tell one of the maids of her Father's request, she stole some time to herself to cry alone in the gardens between two oak trees. She made sure no one was around before allowing her sobs to spill from her.

Hyuuga don't show weakness. Hyuuga don't show emotions. And Hyuuga certainly don't cry.

(In front of anyone.)

* * *

**Hope you liked the Introduction. I have a few chapters written, I am just not sure how I want this story to go at the moment. I have an ending in mind, but I'm not entirely sure...**

**Anyways, happy July and please review if worthy! :D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEACE OUT.**


	2. 1 Bargaining Chip

**H****ere's the next chapter! Thanks for the nice reviews! Ahh pressure to make sure it's really good! Gahh!**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Whitest of Fangs

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**BARGAINING CHIP**

* * *

In the desert called Suna, in the Demon Empire known as the Sand Coffin, the Emperor, called the Kazekage, exposed his long fangs and spread his vibrant black wings in fury, letting a growl rip through his throat and echo into the damp atmosphere.

"Where is it?" The red-headed dragon demon was searching for something very precious to him. One of the boxes in his personal library was missing.

"Gaara." Called his mentor. "The skeleton demon, Sasori, that new demon in your court was seen fleeing the castle several hours ago with a bundle in his hands."

"And look here." Gaara hissed, examining the white powder left on the wooden drawer; an amount so tiny, that an average human would have missed it. "Calcium-rich." He narrowed his eyes, dreaming of ways to torture his new and apparently suicidal subject's act of betrayal.

"I will retrieve it for you. You are stressed from a long day of meetings, you might end up doing something reckless like completely obliterate whatever village he's hiding in."

"What would be so bad about that?"

"You know better, Gaara. The results may not be in your favor."

He glared at the gray bat before him, just an inch taller than him. He trusted Baki more than anyone and knew he'd never betray him, because Gaara was to him what he had always wanted, but was never able to have: a son. He'll let his guardian win this argument for now seeing as he was more adamant than usual. By some twist of fate he felt mercy for whatever village the damn traitor sought refuge in. Gaara certainly would not feel any pity.

"Fine, Baki. But make it quick. I have little patience for traitors, especially for this particular…situation. And I want his head and the head of his conspirator. He wouldn't have a reason to take something like this from me unless someone gave him a reason."

The Kazekage retreated back to his chambers to shower and cool himself down before he got too heated and killed another servant or went on another massive hunting spree.

Baki sighed in relief that that at least went smoothly. It must have been his lucky day.

"And someone else's unlucky day." The Taoist* whispered to himself as he flew through the library window to find Sasori and his conspirators. Someone was going to pay.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was quiet. The summit was serene and mist was gently caressing the city hidden in the leaves with a comforting haze as it slept. Guards stood watch at towers branching from the city walls, but there was no telling what evil could be lurking in the darkness. There was no telling what Konoha might face the next day.

That was what the Hokage, the ruler of the village, had to wonder every night when the sun set beyond the horizon, taking piece of mind with it.

For when the darkness shrouds the atmosphere, so awakens the creatures that walk the night. Some good, some not so good. The reason the people of the village remained free of demonic forces at night was because of the protective barrier the Hokage shielded her home with.

She was a witch after all. She resorted to resting during the day so that she could help to keep watch as she did her paperwork at night, sparing a few hours in the evening to speak with villagers directly regarding high priority issues. It was a lot of work keeping the village safe, seeing as it was the largest civilization in Fire Country.

"Lady Tsunade?" The blonde woman turned to face the girl's large, worried eyes.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I, s-s-sense something f-from the s-south-west. _S_-S-Something very p-p-powerful."

"It's nothing." She told her apprentice. "It's somewhere very far away, and it's standing still for now, so I doubt it will come here, trust me."

The girl looked at her mentor, concerned. What was she to do?

"Go home." Said her teacher. "Get some rest. I'll see you back here tomorrow, usual time."

The girl was worried, pushing her fingers together in her nervous habit. She had never sensed such a demonic force before in her sixteen years of training under the most powerful sorceress known in the Fire Country. "Y-Yes, ma'am." She complied meekly as she bowed her head and exited the Hokage's office.

The last demon of such power almost couldn't compete to this one. And that demon took several hundred lives from her village a few years ago. What would this one do?

When she returned to the Hyuuga mansion, she noticed it was abnormally quiet. The servants and maids went to bed early. She always came home late after her lessons with Tsunade, but they never went to bed this early. Something felt strange, almost like the demonic aura was closer than before.

She passed by her father's empty study and empty bedroom on her way to hers to hopefully find sleep through her growing feeling of dread.

She changed into her gray nightgown and navy robe to keep her warm as she read a few pages in the recent novel she was enjoying. Sleep took her quickly with the book in her hands slipping through her fingers onto her stomach as she lay comfortably on her bed. Not even the slight sound of someone creeping into her Father's study down the hall disturbed her slumber.

Hiashi held a bundle in his arms when he returned to his home, a large cloth protecting the small box. He entered his study in silence and in comforting privacy. He sent his staff to bed early for that reason. But before he even untied the bundle, a form made himself visible from the corner of the room, startling the man out of his seat.

"W-Who – How _dare_ you enter this house without my permission! I demand to know who you are!" He looked up at the man-beast towering a foot above him.

"Big talk for such a small little human man." Baki hissed as he opened his gray wings, shaking the man with intimidating fear.

"I've heard of your clan, Hyuuga." The fruit bat continued as he glared at the head of the household. "I've heard about your eyes and I am not impressed. Nor am I anywhere near afraid of you."

"Who–" Hiashi found himself dangling by the clawed hand around his neck before even finishing, his wind pipe nearly completely closed.

Baki looked behind him to the bundle he knew would hold something very familiar to him and to the real owner. "I already killed Sasori on the way here. What do you want with that?"

Hiashi opened his mouth to speak, but was choking for air. Baki gave a small "humph" and threw the man one of the wooden tables against the walls, breaking it into thirds. The demon had forgotten how fragile humans were; especially when it came to their need for oxygen.

The Hyuuga gasped for several moments, trying to help his pained lungs and throat until something shaking caught his eyes. The noises had woken Hinata up and she was slowly sliding her head in to see what was happening.

Then something of unspeakable cruelty and dishonor came across his mind. "As I understand," he was able to choke out, "the Demon Lord has no heirs as of yet?"

Baki knit his eyebrows together, intrigued. He now understood how this little human was able to persuade a powerful demon such as Sasori, who is not a _living_ pile of bones anymore.

Then he noticed the small shaking body listening to them from behind the door and swiftly lifted her by her robes. She was light compared to her father and Baki almost accidently threw her into the ceiling until he caught her in time. "Who are _you_?"

He froze when he saw her face. It was like he'd seen a ghost; a ghost he felt a _need_ to show Gaara.

Hinata met the gaze of the creature holding her up with his claws, eyes wide with fear. She wished she didn't come to her father study to see what was going on. She wished she'd gone back to sleep when she felt the demonic aura stir her from her slumber.

Is this the demon that had been giving her that awful sense of dread? She had to admit, the demon's aura wasn't black, but it certainly wasn't white, either. It was gray, just like his wings, and she just had to hope for the best.

"If you're interested…" Hiashi began, but was answered with a death glare. Baki was a bit taken back at the idea of a man sacrificing his own daughter like this, but at the same time, he knew how corrupt humans were.

"Please…" The prideful Hyuuga leader was almost begging now, "…If not you, then perhaps your lord?" The look on Hiashi's face was both sly and desperate. It was difficult to compare this gravelling human to the man who was so cocky earlier.

"She is a training Priestess, also." The cold man knew to add.

Baki realized where he was getting at with the whole heir thing. He was disgusted by this worm of a man, but the idea struck something in him, something he knew Gaara would like…in due time.

He examined the girl in his hand, arms out like a "T" from how she was being held up by the back of her robes. He couldn't see her entire figure, but he knew Gaara wouldn't complain about her shape. Her skin was porcelain smooth and her hair was long, exotically black. And her face…he knew Gaara _couldn't_ argue with that face…or those eyes for a matter of fact. Not even that, but her aura was completely different from her father's. She was so…pure, while her father's was so tainted he questioned if he was a demon from Hell in a past life.

"Let us pretend that none of this has happened?" Hiashi was confident now, his smug look threatening to return to his face.

Baki sneered at sniveling piece of trash. He re-examined the poor girl in his hand, who was scared beyond her wits and knew nothing of what was happening and why she was involved in this mess.

Hinata was let down gently as the gray demon made his way to the desk to examine its contents carefully to make sure that the cowardly clan leader did not pull any wool over his eyes.

"Thank your daughter for my mercy and for her sacrifice." The bat told Hiashi as he stashed the bundle into his white robes under his white cloak.

Hiashi stood for a moment looking at his daughter. The heartache and confusion were flooding out of her eyes along with glistening tears, a river whispering, asking him _"Why Father?...Why?"_.

"Thank you, daughter." He uttered with a hint of sadness in his voice. Whether he was sincere or not mattered little because there was no going back on that bargain and the deed was done without a chance at redemption.

Baki lead Hinata out of the room. He spotted the only open door and assumed it was hers and led her there.

"Gather what you want to take with you." He told her. "You won't be returning."

That last sentence struck her to the core. This was real. It was really happening. Her father really sold her to this demon for his mercy. Or at least, that's what she understood the situation to be from what she overheard.

Her Father, the one who she had worked so hard to become something more for, gave her to this demon to be taken who knows where for who knows what. She worked so hard on her meditations and learning her sutras to be good enough to be Tsunade's apprentice and all that just to earn his respect.

She feared her Father more than anyone, but more so feared that she was always too inadequate to earn the love and respect from him that he spoiled her sister with.

Was she truly nothing more than a…_bargaining chip_ to him? She couldn't believe it, but deeper within herself, she did. And she knew it was true because it wasn't the first time it had happened.

She looked around, grabbed a large backpack and shoulder bag, and began filling them with clothes, the brush Neji gave her for some birthday during their childhood, a couple of her favorite books, and the notebooks she had with recordings from her lessons with Tsunade.

She was done quickly, because nothing else was necessary or important to her. She had nothing to remember her sister by because they barely had any memories together that were particularly good. The only thing she made sure to take before she was to leave her home forever were the butterfly hairclips that Kurenai had given to her.

She took another look around and faced Baki. She was done packing…done with her lessons with Lady Tsunade, done with being able to spend time with her care-taker, Kurenai, and done with living here, and with being a member of this family.

But was she ever truly a part of her family? Because that would be hard to believe with how easily she was given away to be forgotten later.

Before another tear slipped from her cheek, Baki lifted Hinata and held her in one arm as he dove upward into sky through the window, breaking apart the wall. He was too large to fit through smoothly, but style was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

She watched her bags dangled from the demon's belt and he noticed her concerned expression.

"Don't worry I tied them tight enough." Baki could tell that there were things in there that were very precious to her.

She was too scared to answer him vocally, so she shook her head in compliance and tried to rest against his arm and chest. Baki smiled at this. That was quite adorable. Like a small rabbit or desert hamster.

"I'm hoping that I'm doing you a favor by taking you away." He told her. "I see the scars and the bruises. Some scars are very old and will always be a blemish, especially the non-physical, emotional ones."

She couldn't meet Baki's eyes, but he avoided eye-contact as well, concentrating on his flight pattern, or at least that was going to be his excuse, considering the situation and how he was logically taking her away from her home without her consent. Does he know? Can he tell? It seems so. _But how?_ She wondered.

"We are all damaged in our own way." He said quietly before she began drifting to sleep. She felt a comfort from being around this demon, even though he was a stranger to her. There was a tenderness in him she saw that put her to ease any day before her father.

On their flight to Wind Country, she decided to focus on that Baki's word of wisdom and avoid the one that will be answered very soon: _What is to come?_

* * *

*Taoist; basically saying things are in balance, ying and yang, someone being lucky means someone else being unlucky. Nothing is real or exists without its opposite.

**Oh how I wish in the actual series that karma would just bite Hiashi in the ass.**

**Review if worthy! :)**


	3. 2 By Some Twist of Fate

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**And thanks for the favoriting/following/reviews! Motivates me to write more hehe :)**

**And here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

The Whitest of Fangs

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**BY SOME TWIST OF FATE**

* * *

Gaara was standing on the balcony outside his chamber waiting for Baki, his precious box, and two or more heads freshly ripped from his traitor's and conspirators' necks. He took a sip from the huge mug of jasmine tea in his claws and closed his eyes, allowing more room in his brain for thought instead of sight. He was feeling nostalgic.

He was thinking back to when the box was last open, almost five hundred years ago. The box was rarely opened because its contents were meant to be given to someone of particular importance to him. Seeing the treasure inside only brought him pain by the end of the day despite the happy memories that would gently float to him like a cloud. That person was long gone over a millennium ago.

"Gaara." Baki interrupted his thoughts and landed beside him, gently on his feet in a crouch position and turned to face him upright. He handed his favorite student the bundle and the head of Sasori in a bag, still a little damp from the traitorous demon's blood.

"Only one, Baki?"

"There was supposed to be another…"

"…But?" He narrowed his eyes, curious as to what his teacher had done with his second prize.

"It was a mere human man. Nothing special."

"You showed mercy to a human man? I thought you'd at least drain his blood or eat him or something."

"He made a deal with me."

Gaara snorted. "Really? What could a human offer you that would interest you enough to spare his life?"

"Well…" Baki looked down for a minute contemplating what the consequences would be if he revealed her to the Demon Lord, not for him, but for her.

"Well?" Gaara was growing impatient.

Baki moved his cloak to the side to reveal a scared Hinata hiding behind his right leg. "What! A girl?" Gaara couldn't believe it. Had his old mentor gone soft?

"Look at her Gaara."

"Why?" The black vampire approached, wondering what his father-figure was getting at, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw her face.

_That hair…those eyes…that face_… Gaara couldn't believe what, or _who_ he was seeing.

"She's the exact spitting image of her isn't she?"

"Don't compare my precious one to a low-life human! It would be a crime to compare them!"

"If she looks this much like her, she must be her reincarnation. She is _her_."

"NO! GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL HER MYSELF!" The Kazekage's violent voice sent shivers into the cold desert night. The giant tea mug was smashed into the stone balcony, making Hinata jump. He bared his fangs and his eyes turned black with yellow pupils.

"YOU _KNOW_ SHE'S _DEAD_! YOU _KNOW_ I _HATE_ HUMANS! YOU KNOW _NO ONE_ WOULD _EVER_ TAKE HER PLACE! YOU _KNOW_ I'D _KILL_ AT THE THOUGHT OF A _HUMAN_ TAKING HER PLACE!"

The poor girl was trembling now, tightly clutching Baki's cloak, trying to hide completely from the sight of the deranged and infuriated Emperor who also just punched a piece of the ledge off with his bare hand.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ COMPARE THEM!"

Baki took Hinata away swiftly into the air when he saw Gaara crumble more stone into dust and sand.

Landing on the balcony to his own chamber, Hinata was dropped gently on the bed. She was beginning to calm down slowly being a safe distance away from the homicidal maniac who had just threatened to kill her just a moment ago.

"I know he's not exactly the easiest person to get to know, but in time he will see. And you will see too."

Is he freaking _crazy_? He still wants her to try to form a…_relationship_ with that psycho? He must be crazy or he just doesn't care enough about her well-being to think twice. (That's something new, right?)

He took her bags off his belt and placed them next to her. "You can rest here until I return. I must go calm him down before he kills some bystander."

She shielded her face from the massive wind created by his massive gray wings as they lifted him into the night sky. There was no telling when he'd return because there was no telling how long it would take to calm the fiery red-head down when he got like this.

She fell back onto the soft mattress and closed her eyes, cuddling her bags next to her, trying to steal some sleep away from this horrid reality. There was no telling how much peace she'd have to herself after she'd wake up…or if she'd wake up at all…

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Gaara." Baki landed on the ledge of the vicious demon's chamber balcony.

"HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT _HUMAN_ GIRL HERE! YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE BUT _HER_! SHE IS _IRREPLACEABLE_!"

Baki tossed a bucket of cold water at him and snapped him out of his rampage and calm him before he caused any more damage. It always worked on his as a child and it seems it still does.

"But she _is_ her, Gaara. You are replacing no one if it's the same soul in a different vessel."

"She is NOT _her_! She _can't_ be her! _She_ was beautiful and graceful, and had the breathtaking translucent wings of a white butterfly! Don't compare that mousy…ugly little human to her!" He took a moment to turn and snarl at the servants that came to see what the noise was about. They fled at the sight of him.

"Do you see what you're doing right now? You're going mad, Gaara."

"I don't care, it's good for your servants to have a healthy dosage of fear for their lord and master! And I especially don't care for that human girl!" He muttered as he was shaking his clothes dry.

"The girl's name is Hinata."

Gaara paused, stunned. "…Don't play with me like that, old man."

"I'm not joking. Her name is Hinata. She told me on our flight here."

"You musn't be serious."

"But I am. She even has the same name as your beloved."

"That makes no difference to me. She can have the same name, appearance, hell, she can even have the same damn particular taste for cinnamon buns, but she's still not _my_ Hinata."

"Give her a chance, Gaara."

"Why should I?"

"Because you've been nothing but miserable and ice cold for the past two thousand years without her. Now, by chance, perhaps by some twist of fate, she's back in your life. Give her a chance and give yourself a chance, Gaara."

"I've always _been_ cold and ruthless, Baki."

"Not when she was around. You were, dare I say, happy, when she was around."

"Well she's not around anymore and never will be around again. I don't care if that little human rat looks like her. _My_ Hinata will never be replaced and I won't settle for anyone less than her. _Ever_."

"At least try the spell."

"What spell?"

"That Soul-Seeker that you –"

"Have you forgotten that that spell can only be performed successfully during the Fall, the season of All Hollow's Eve?"

"I have not forgotten that, I'm not _that_ old."

"You must be losing it from your old age because it's the beginning of summer now!"

His mentor hid a small smile. He finally got Gaara in a small joking mood. "And in that time, maybe she'll grow on you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd rather marry that deathly annoying boar demon, Ino or whatever her name is."

Baki _had_ to smile at that one. "For me, Gaara, at least don't kill her. I find her to be quite the little sweet heart. Not to mention that you and her have more in common than you realize. Give it some time and think about it."

"I don't need to think about it."

"Just until you perform the spell."

"But I don't wanna!"

The old gray bat chuckled. Even at over twenty thousand years of age, his almost-son could still act like such a bratty child. "I have a feeling you will get to know her very well."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me!" He was whining like a five year old throwing a small tantrum.

The older vampire smirked. If it's one thing he's learned about Gaara over the years, it's that he had a deadly curiosity. "You'll see." He sang tauntingly.

The red-headed bat huffed in defeat. "I'm going out for some air."

Gust formed beneath his black wings, his dark figure merging with the blackness as he flew into the sky.

Baki squinted his eyes in thought. Was he doing the right thing? Sure he'd be putting this poor girl in mortal danger, but wouldn't it be worth it if Gaara could be reunited with his soul-mate? Besides, it's not like Gaara wouldn't be her soul-mate either… She might end up being happier than she would have at her old home. Soul mates cannot be separated, not even over time. It's in the title. It would be worth the gamble wouldn't it?

With that justification, he returned to find a sleeping Hinata on his bed. He smiled at the thought of this because the way her face was at peace was the same sleeping expression of 'Gaara's Hinata'.

He picked up the sleeping girl and her bags and carried her to one of the spare bedrooms in a wing of the palace opposite that of Gaara's. At least, then, she'd be safe for the night. His prized pupil was very unpredictable when anger got the better of him. There was no telling what he'd do if he ever caught her alone while in one of his fits of rage.

No. She is Gaara's soul-mate. Almost certain of it. She has to be. There's no other explanation for such a resemblance. Even genetics had a lower chance than her being the reincarnation of Gaara's only love.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but eighty-five or ninety percent should be good enough, right? At least until the spell is performed during the season of spirits.

Hinata was tucked gently under the soft comforter with her bags at the sides of her new bed. The kind vampire had a feeling she'd probably freak out or have a fit if she woke up without them. There were objects in there that were very precious to her. And since she had been taken her home without being asked her opinion or anything at all for that matter, they were the only material possessions she had left.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rivaling even a graceful swan, Gaara tore through the air with great precision and swiftness. He enjoyed flying. It was one of his favorite things to do. Some go on long walks, some enjoyed the feel of ocean water on their skin; he enjoyed the air and feeling the rush through his hair, through the pores in his skin, feeling alive.

He was alive. But she wasn't. And he never wanted to accept that. And he never did until Baki cleverly, though unintentionally, forced him to admit to himself.

"_No"._ He thought to himself. _"She is not her. She is _not_. There is no way. If Baki thinks that girl can even compete with my Hinata, he's growing even loonier with his old age than I thought. And if that little mouse thinks she can even compare…well she's just _dead_ wrong"._

"_But no. For Baki I won't kill her. But only that. If I accidently hurt her, or if she gets in my way, then it's not my problem"._

His smile was sadistic and heartless. _"That's right. I'll make her suffer if she even tries to get close to me. I'll show her that she is more unworthy than dirt and if she dies in the process, then so be it. After all, dirt, at least, is firmer to walk on"._

Then, the smell of fresh blood caught his attention, human blood to be exact.

"_Humans? In my territory?_ He glared at the unsuspecting travelers: a man and his wife and what looks like three children? _Children have the freshest, most untainted blood. _He licked his lips. He was thirsty. _And their wagon is down? Too bad"._

He dove down on his prey leaving a whistling sound hanging in the air above their helpless heads. They fled in terror, and he enjoyed picking them off one-by-one, but not before each of his victims heard the death cries of the ones before them.

He was thirsty for blood, the there was one thirst that he was never able to fully quench: his thirst for revenge.

* * *

**I have to wonder how the audience feels about this concept lol**

**Review if worthy! :)**


	4. 3 For Life

**THanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Glad people are liking the story!**

**Onward to the next chapter!**

* * *

The Whitest of Fangs

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**FOR LIFE**

* * *

Hinata awoke with a slight start, clutching the comforter to her chin as if from a nightmare. She turned to find a hissing creature with green scales on the edges of his head curving into his spine and gold eyes. Her eyes were wide with fear and almost disbelief. She hoped this whole being-held-captive-in-a-castle-and-being-forced-to-form-a-relationship-with-a-temper-mental-vampire-demon-emperor-thing was all a dream. That was quickly crushed.

"Lord Baki sent this for you." He gestured to the tray on the nightstand and looked at Hinata curiously. He'd never seen a live human before, but then he remembered what Baki had said about Hinata being a future mate for Gaara and made it in his best interest to leave her alone as quickly as possible.

After he exited, she turned to the tray holding a plate of food: two eggs, sunny-side up, two sausage links, two bacon strips, a small bread roll, and a cup of…juice?

"_Demons eat bacon?"_

She tried to eat at least half of the meal, not wanting to offend Baki for his kindness. Depression began to flush through her thinking that the demon that had taken her away cared to feed her better than her own father.

She reached for her bags and searched through their contents to make sure her particular items of interest were safe and unharmed. They were and that gave her some peace of mind. She finished the juice first. She was parched. Then for some reason an image of Gaara drinking a champagne glass of blood came across her mind.

Shuddering at the thought, she finished the last piece of bacon. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Thinking back, she remembered that the last time she ate was lunch before she left home. Before, she was taken to…she guessed to be a bride to the…Kazekage she thinks that's what Baki called him? After last night's events she hoped never to see said Emperor again.

Taking in the room she realized that Baki chose to put her in this room to…match her hair and eyes? The bedding was white and navy blue and the furniture was a light shade of oak? Even white carpeting matched perfectly with a few pieces of lavender décor here and there.

Is this all part of a plan to make her look more appealing in a bedroom?

Hinata nearly fainted at the idea of it, of Gaara even touching her, or even being in the same room with her for a matter of fact. Her face was red, but quickly drained to white when remembering the kind of person, kind of demon he was… callous. He just threatened to kill her when they first met. How romantic.

"So you're the girl." A young woman with black wings and four dark blonde pigtails looked at Hinata with her teal-colored eyes. "I admit you do look an awful lot like her."

Hinata cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Come on, stand up." The girl gestured and Hinata obeyed. With those wings, she could be related to Gaara. Disobeying may make Gaara mad.

"Wow." She looked at Hinata's body, making her nervous and self-conscious. "It's uncanny! If only you had white butterfly wings."

Hinata blinked, confused. _What is this strange demon girl talking about?_

"Well, anyways, I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister. Don't cross me and I won't kill you, got it?" She said with a smile and a fierceness in her eyes that was difficult to defy. Hinata wondered if she had Gaara's temper, too. "I'll give you a minute to get dressed, then I'll take you to the Garden. You may like it there. Gaara says you have to work off something your Father did to piss him off and figures you won't completely kill yourself helping Sakura grow some herbs."

With that, the demon girl turned away and closed the door behind her, leaving Hinata in a very large, empty room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara was enjoying his breakfast in the lavishing dining room of his Palace until Kankuro decided to ask him about a certain human girl.

"So it is true?" The older brother asked.

"Is what true?"

"…You know." Kankuro was tough, but he was still afraid of his more powerful little brother.

"Oh, out with it."

"Is it true that you've found her reincarnation?"

"Don't even start with that. She's not who you think she is. She's an _imposter _at best." He hissed venomously. "It's bad enough Baki wasn't satisfied with me giving her manual labor, he just _had_ to give her something lighter, but I really don't want to think about it. She's working off the debt of her father owes to me: his life."

"So a life-time of labor is what you're saying."

"A life for a life. It's all you need to know." Gaara huffed to signal his brother to keep his damn mouth shut or he'd shut it for him.

_She shouldn't have gotten off so easily_ in Gaara opinion. _"She should suffer for her Father's scheming, taking something important like that from me…Why did Baki have to be so easy on her…_"

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Gaara returned from his spur of the moment hunt to find Baki standing on his balcony again._

"_Have you been standing there the whole time, old man? I was out for at least an hour."_

"_No, I put Hinata in one of the guest rooms."_

"_Please don't call her that."_

"_It's her name."_

"_I don't care! Call her…anything but that."_

"_Ok, I put your soul mate in one of the guest rooms."_

"_You are not funny." He groaned at the old bat's sense of humor._

_With a chuckle, he continued, "as for her Father…I know you wouldn't like this exchange, at first at least."_

"_I will forever wonder how satisfied I would be if you had just brought me her Father's head instead of her. I have no use for her."_

"_Women such as her and Hinata are meant to be cherished, not used."_

"_Do not start comparing them again."_

"_Fair enough," his mentor knew when to back off when necessary, "but as I was saying about her Father's…debt to you – "_

"_I proclaimed millennia ago that to steal from me, the culprit's life is forfeit. Are you saying I can kill her in her Father's place?"_

"_Absolutely not. I asked you not to kill her, remember?"_

"_Fine." He mumbled. "Give her some manual labor or something, like feeding Pox or something."_

"_She's all human, Gaara. Our kind of manual labor would kill her."_

"_So I'm not the one killing her. The work would."_

"_Gaara."_

"_Fine. You think of something. But don't give her any maid work. I don't want to see her around me."_

"_Alright. I'll send her to work in the gardens with Sakura."_

"_Hopefully she won't mess that up."_

"_Just leave her alone for now and give her a chance."_

"_Oh, I'll leave her alone alright, no need to worry about that."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

They arrived at an area in the wall that was completely covered in silver vines. But with a quick wave of Temari's hand the vines quickly gathered into bunches at the side to allow for a small entrance at the bottom. After some encouragement, Hinata finally stepped through.

Hinata couldn't believe her little adorably lilac colored eyes. The garden was beautiful – no, breathtaking even. It was vastly large, almost never ending in space – dimly lit to perfectly present the cascading vines that grew flowers with glowing pollen at its centers. There were small ponds scattered throughout the area and all connected by a narrow, but deep stream. Because of the streams, small bridges built for one were built over them, all following along the stone path forms from the entrance gate, circled around the large rock formations and through the maze of sculpted bushes that bore fruit, and back. There were even small waterfalls that flowed off some of the rock formations into the stream.

"Hm." Temari smiled at the little human girl's simply fascination. "You're probably the first and only human to ever get to see such a beautiful place."

_Beautiful is an understatement_. Hinata thought.

"Sakura should be here somewhere." She started searching for a head of pink hair. "Ah, she's right there." She pointed to the thin body in the distance by a small waterfall, tending to some blue herbs. "She knows you're going to help her. Just go over and introduce yourself. I got stuff to do." And with that the demon girl left before Hinata could even ask for some company…if she dare to that is.

Being handed from her home to a demon, to another demon and to another. She felt wanted. Not.

Anxiously, she slowly approached the red nymph with the pink hair, step by tiny step. It must have taken her at least fifteen minutes to reach her destination.

"You must be Hinata." She spoke light-heartedly without needing to turn around, even to Hinata's nearly silent steps. She turned to smile and welcome her.

Hinata was happy to be able to smile in return and nod.

"Good. Did Temari bring you here?"

She nodded.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"T-To p-pay for my f-father's d-d-debt?" She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything after being woken up the last night really…but it's not like she could have really helped it.

"Oh, yes. A life for a life I think is what he said. Because your father was supposed to die. But I guess you saved him."

Unknowingly and involuntarily that is, but that made little difference to the judge of the court, Gaara. In this case, as long as someone paid, he was content.

"Let me show you the herbs." She said with a smile as she gestured to the leafy plants of colors she'd never seen in plants: pale pinks, bold blues, gold hues, even some herbs had small hairs growing on them.

"You're a priestess, correct?"

Hinata nodded.

"How much do you know about plants?" She asked, pulling out a thick book from a shelf that was carved into a tree.

"N-n-not much-ch…"

"Do you know what cheribbits, neoats, or caritz are?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm…well then…" Sakura took three more books off the shelf, and added it to her pile to be handed to Hinata, "you'll need to study these then."

"A-All of i-it?"

"Yup!"

Hinata was terrified just by the sheer volume of reading material too heavy for her to even carry. She set the books down as she nearly stumbled and asked, "y w-when?"

"Don't worry too much about that." She said as she handed Hinata some gardening gloves and tools. "You'll have your whole life to learn them."

Her whole life. Seems like an eternity when put in that way.

She is to spend the rest of her life working to pay off a debt to someone who she questioned if he ever loved her.

Thinking of what this reality was, she hugged herself in an attempt to comfort herself, to not allow her body to collapse to what she knew to be the truth. It was a pain she had felt before. This pain was like an old friend that was no good to have around, but it would still linger around at every opportunity. It had always left a sense of emptiness within her, a sort of wound she did not know how to mend, and a weakness she never spoke about to any one. Not even her care-taker, Kurenai.

Father.

Life.

Debt.

_"But I loved you, father..."_ She let a single tear touch the grass before composing herself upon Sakura's return with a few more books.

She didn't want to ask why her affection wasn't reciprocated, but instead asked what she did to deserve the day few days.

* * *

**Review if worthy! :)**


	5. 4 First Impressions

**How important are first impressions for you?**

* * *

The Whitest of Fangs

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

* * *

Gaara was content. He had eaten a hearty breakfast and had gotten a lot of paperwork done. The only thing that had ruined the few hours of good mood was the mentioning of a certain little girl in his presence. He was passing by the kitchen area while overhearing the conversation.

"She does look an awful like her!" A maid said to a butler.

"Indeed! She even has the same sweet smile and quiet demeanor! I have to wonder if she really is her reincarnation!"

Any sort of comparison between the two females and Garra wanted to rip someone's head off.

"I was washing the dishes the other day and she handed me the herbs from the garden for the soap. She was quite adorable. Could just barely reach to place the basket on my table!"

"Yes, I did forget how small humans were. I cannot image lord Gaara being with her. He could crush her just by sleeping in the same bed as her!"

He had had enough. There will be NO thoughts of this AT ALL.

"If you value your job or your life," he interrupted the conversation to deliver his threat, "you will never speak of the little human girl again. Let alone in comparison to her or even in relation to me. Tell all the staff that. I will never be in the mood to hear about this."

The two nodded hastily and ran out the doors to do any work away from him.

He couldn't believe the nerve of his staff. How _dare_ they even _think_ about speaking about his beloved and him and…and…and that filthy little _human_ girl all in the same thought.

"_She's worthless_." He thought. "_She had better not mess up that garden of mine. It's worth a fortune!"_ He stomped off to the area, already out of his pleasant mood, and out of patience.

Mid-stomp, the memories would not stop. They flooded his mind with every mention of her name. Even as far as that fateful first night two thousand years ago.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Gaara," Baki started, "will you at least make an effort to make yourself presentable?"_

"_What for?" He answered monotonously._

"_Garra." Baki sighed. "You were just named Emperor of The Sand Coffin just a year ago after you killed your Father in battle. You have an image to uphold."_

"_I know. I dress appropriately every day. Royal, in fact. I always wear my dress robes."_

"_But tonight is especially regal. Tonight is the Crystal Ball."_

"_I am not looking for a mate, yet, old man. I'm still young, there is no rush. Besides, it's more fun to fool around…" he smirked, thinking of the never ending flux of female company he had over the last few years after he became of age._

"_But you still have to make an appearance."_

_Gaara sighed in defeat._

"_Besides. You'll want to dress up." Baki smirked. "You never know which fair lady you're going to meet there…" _

_After three hours of preparation and allowing Ino to prod at his hair for an additional hour, Gaara stepped behind the curtain that would unveil him from a balcony above the entire Ball room for all to admire. His robes were black and red with pure gold accents and touched the floor. There was a guarantee that no one in the court could rival the amount of attention he was about to get. _

"_There!" Ino put the final finishing touches. "Regal, classy, and incredibly, _incredibly_ sexy." She winked and dismissed herself._

_The curtains lifted and silence fell to the room as he made himself seen. Many pairs of female eyes sparkled at the sight of him and some even swooned. He was very good-looking, and he knew it. He wasn't entirely cocky but he certainly did not downplay it either._

"_Welcome all, to the Sand Coffin Annual Crystal Ball." He greeted his audience. "As your Emperor, I pledge my strength to this Kingdom, and death to all those who threaten our great nation…" He continued on with his generic speech. Generic, but without empty threats. The Crystal Ball is more of an unofficial "pleasure over business" type of event. There were meetings that take place after the Ball the following day, but the night of the Ball is where invitation is by strength and connection alone. All loyalty attended, and even some lower class demons attend with the right channels and correct play on the seasonal Crimson Games to show their strength._

"_Gaara!" Baki waved the Emperor to his direction. Gaara noticed the five females next to Baki waiting to speak with him. As Gaara approached the group, Baki stepped forward to whisper to his mentee's ear, "These ladies are very excited to meet and mingle with you. Even if none of them interest you, at least spend fifteen minutes to speak with them."_

_Gaara bit back a sigh and continued onto his Kingly duties. Being surrounded by strong, powerful, and gorgeous females. How horrible a position for him to be in. He smirked at the thought of having more…flings or perhaps friends with benefits…_

_The one with the two buns in her hair was exceptionally well-shaped. She had small narrow knives hold up her hair and keep her dress together. "A very creative provocative dress" he thought. Pulling out enough knives and her dress would just spill to the floor in a seconand d. "So that's how she plays with those delicious curves…" he thought to himself._

"_Good evening ladies. Enjoying this evening?" He purred._

_He was answered with a few giggles and battering eyelashes, as well as "Yes, milord.", "Why, yes, sir.", "Of course!"._

_He may be quiet and may have a scowl on his face when he wants to, but no one could ever accuse him of not knowing how to talk to women. He knew _a lot_ of things about women._

_The one with the buns in her hair introduced herself as Ten-Ten, a steel-bending witch._

"_I hope you'll spare me with your alluring spells. It's almost already too much to take…" Gaara initiated the flirting, placing a kiss on her hand._

_And so the night continued thus, shameless flirting, light conversation, some with serious business talk on the side, but no touching. That would be for later, or days later…_

_As the clock indicated eleven thirty, a gong sounded, signaling that the Ball was almost over. Tired of having to speak to so many other people as it was, Gaara excused himself and slipped outside to the gardens, out of the sight of any females that have yet to attain his attention._

_He passed by three couples making out behind trees and on benches, but paid them no mind. That was usual for this annual Ball. In fact, it was really the only way demons officially 'met' each other is such a large country. Wind Country is very vast and heavily populated with demons, but with small dense Kingdoms throughout far from each other; Sand Coffin being the largest by a factor of five of the second largest one._

_He wandered to his favorite fountain within the maze garden. And then he heard sobbing._

_He turned his head slightly to see a pair of white butterfly wings glistening in the moonlight. Second thing he noticed were the womanly curves the wings were attached to. They belonged to a demon whose hair was dark indigo. But he couldn't see her face her back was turned._

"_A crying demon?" He thought. "How did such a weakling receive an invitation to my Crystal Ball?"_

_She noticed the presence of another demon and turned to him. As he was about to leave, she caught his eyes._

_And never in his whole life but for this one time did he find teary eyes attractive._

"_Sorry." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'll be going now."_

_Before another word, she fluttered her wings and disappeared._

_He always found weakness repulsive._

_But there was something he always found attractive about a female who wasn't trying to flirt her way into his life upon first meeting._

"_I'll see you again." He said quietly to himself with certainty._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Hinata!" Scolded her father. "You are five years old, you should be able to do at least one fan dance properly without falling or tripping!"_

_The little girl picked herself back up and started again. Then she tripped over a large stone._

"_Unbelievable!" Hiashi backhanded his oldest daughter. The girl tumbled to the ground and started crying._

"_Useless!" he spat before he stomped into the house._

_The little girl sat up and hugged herself, drying her eyes on the fabric on her knees._

"_You cry a lot." Her older cousin walked up to her after a moment had passed. "If you didn't cry as much, Uncle wouldn't hit you so much."_

_Her tears lessened under pressure, making the muscles in her face feel prickly from forced composure._

"_N-Neji?" She started, "W-Why does Father h-hate me so much?"_

_The boy thought for a moment. "Hinata. Uncle hates you because you are weak. Hyuuga are strong. Hyuuga do not cry. If you keep crying like that, then you are not a true Hyuuga."_

_The sobbing girl shifted on the ground and turned away, not wanting to face him._

_The boy walked away, leaving his cousin to cry to herself._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata was about fifty pages into the first reference book when Sakura started teaching her the proper way to plant the red mint herbs.

"These," Sakura began, "are for helping with burns. They sting at first when you apply them, but then they become cool like mint. They only grow in warm climate, so we keep them in this area of the garden." She was referring to the artificial (magic) sun that kept the temperature high in the west section.

"O-Okay."

Sakura looked at the little girl with tenderness in her eyes. "You were bullied when you were younger?"

"Huh?"

"Your stutter."

"O-Oh…" Hinata looked down, planting another red mint while thinking of a reply.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry. It was just an observation."

Hinata nodded in answering both question and statement.

"It's okay." She smiled sincerely and then frowned. "I heard you didn't have the best first meeting with the Emperor, either."

Hinata shook her head shyly.

"It's okay. All things take time, including warming up to others. Especially upon first meeting. For him and for you."

Hinata thought through Sakura's words. _"Things took time."_ She thought.

But there was always something she found frightening and repulsive about someone as ruthless and violent as a man in power that was not afraid to kill; especially carelessly showing upon first meeting.

The only thing she could hope for was that she never had to see him again.

* * *

**Such conflicting emotions if I do say so myself. Couldn't be more opposite in fact comparing past and present Hinata.**

**Until next time, review if worthy! :)**


	6. 5 Teary Eyes

**Love makes people do crazy things sometimes.**

* * *

The Whitest of Fangs

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**TEARY EYES**

* * *

Gaara lay motionless on his bed in a daze. The memories just can't be stopped. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes, and sighed.

There was a knock on the door and he composed himself immediately.

"Gaara." Called Baki, "The meeting you have with the representative of the most western empire has been cancelled. He fell ill. He wants to reschedule." The lesser demon empires aren't recognized with a name until they prove themselves to the rest of the country. Gaara was not very interested in meeting with the representative for that reason. Unless with what he considered "worthy" an Empire, Gaara had no interest.

"Move it to next week or something. I'm busy now."

"Alright. And dress nicely, you have a surprise guest for lunch today."

"Who the hell – "

"At noon!"

"Baki!"

The old bat had left already. Gaara rubbed his temples. He was feeling so sick and out of place. He was off balance and feeling down.

"And it's all her fault." He muttered angrily to himself. "She will pay for her father's misdeeds. And for her own. I'll make sure of it myself."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Don't be afraid!" Baki tried to comfort Hinata. "It's only one date. You're only eating lunch with him."

Hinata was still pale just thinking about what Gaara considered a meal.

"He won't eat you, I promise."

Hinata played with the fabric of the white dress she was given, not convinced at all.

"You look beautiful! Ino is the best seamstress we've ever had!"

"You look like an angel!" Ino beamed at the sight of her own masterpiece. "If only you had wings!"

"_Everyone keeps saying that…"_ Hinata thought, confused about their obsession with wings.

Ino eyed Hinata in a way that made her very uncomfortable. Although beautiful with a full and slim body, Ino had boar tusks being the demon she was that, to the human world, made her look monstrous. Considering the number of ex-boyfriends and flings she had told Hinata about while taking measurements of her, Hinata could not understand how she looked so attractive to men. But yet again, she was in their world now, the demon world. Nothing made sense to her. Especially how everyone talked about their intimate lives and _other things_ so openly. She blushed at the thought. It would be a while until Hinata could get used to stuff like _that_.

"You'll knock him dead with such a cute look! White really compliments your adorable eyes!" Ino complimented Hinata until she blushed.

"We'll leave you alone now, just wait until Gaara gets here."

Hinata's eyes widened at their disappearance. _Alone_. _With Gaara_. This will end badly. She was certain.

She took a seat at the long table, alone in the dining room, waiting for the maniac to appear, but really hoping that he either forgot or had no interest at all.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara was already irritated. What meeting can be so important that I would have to dress up for a lunch date. Unless…no…the old man is delusional...he would _never_ want to date that human girl. Outraged, Gaara punched the mirror, leaving a clean cut hole in the wall.

He was not going. Baki knows he would not consider that human girl. She was not even attractive. She was mousy ad frail at best. It's amazing how she survived this long being such a weakling.

But wait…if he does go and ruin the date, then she will never want to be near him again… If he frightened her bad enough, not even Baki would convince her and she can just work off the debt out of his sight.

He smiled at himself in the broken mirror. Revenge can be sweeter than he thought.

He looked at the shards of glass on the floor and saw the reflection of his own crooked smile.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata was sipping water at the dining room table when the Kazekage entered the room with a thud at the door, making the poor girl jump.

"Sit back down and wipe the water off you won't you." He spat at her. "Let's get this over with."

He took his seat across from her and clapped his hands so that the maids knew to bring the food.

In front of Hinata was a plate of chicken, some green vegetables, and a roll. In front of Gaara was a huge rare-cooked steak and a side of rice and vegetables. Hinata was served a glass of lemonade, and Gaara a glass of thick crimson liquid. Hinata tried not to look at it, knowing what it really was.

After Gaara stabbed the meat with his knife and fork, Hinata gathered the confidence to start eating to not offend him, only she was having trouble cutting the white meat with a dull butter knife and it did not seem cooked all the way.

"You can't even cut a piece of chicken." Gaara glared at her from across the table.

"I-It's – "

"Be quiet." He nearly yelled at her. "Don't speak at all. I don't want to hear a sound from you."

She looked down at her food, avoiding eye contact.

"Have you always been this pathetic?" He took a stab at her. "No wonder your father didn't want you." And another.

Her lip started to tremble at poke at her soft spot, but she didn't cry.

"Such a weakling."

The rest of the lunch was anything but enjoyable for Hinata. Eating in silence while being insulted every bite she tried to force down. She already had no appetite being around him, she was just afraid of not eating.

"I don't know what Baki saw in you. Such an ugly little human."

She started crying at that fifteenth insult. Gaara took another bite of steak before noticing the tears in her lavender eyes.

And in a moment of his own weakness and nostalgia, for the second time in his life, he found teary eyes attractive.

"_FUCK NO!"_ He was on the brink of insanity.

"Stop crying!" He demanded, which only made her cry more out of fear. "I said stop crying!" He flipped the table onto its side, frightening her even more.

Hinata tried to run but didn't even make it three feet when Gaara seized her by the back of her dress and lifted her off her feet to his height, which was a foot and a half greater than hers. "When I say stop crying, you stop crying!" His eyes showed a deep anger that Hinata could swear could set her soul onto an agonizing blaze.

But there was more she saw. She saw…pain. She saw a weakness in that pain that was difficult to place a description on. She sensed it was a very long time that he endured this pain. For how long she was not certain, but it was the type of pain that time could not ease completely. She felt a hint of compassion that made the fear less gripping. Her frown deepened, seeing what she saw in his eyes.

He tightened his grip and she whimpered from the pain from the claws on her back.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara bared his fangs and hissed.

Almost hysterical, Hinata started crying more, which only made him angrier. He slammed her body into the table, breaking it in half, but restrained himself enough not to kill her. But he did knock her out in the process with her blood pooling onto the floor from the wounds on her back and on her head.

"Gaara!" Baki ran into the room hearing the commotion

"Relax, she's not dead."

"She very well could be, Gaara! Humans are fragile!"

"I don't care. I don't want her." And with that he left the room, not caring whether or not anyone tended to the girl lying lifelessly on the floor between the two halves of wooden table.

Baki felt guilt biting him from under his skin. He might have been able to predict this. He didn't know Gaara would lose himself that way, but he was not surprised.

"I'm sorry." Baki whispered to Hinata as he picked her up to carry her to the medical wing of the palace. "I should not have arranged this date."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara left the palace and stood by his favorite fountain. Word traveled fast around that place and all the servants and workers knew to avoid him for the next week unless called upon.

He stared at his reflection in the pool water and saw his own misery. She saw it, he knew. She was that type of priestess, the kind that can see into another's soul and read it like an open book. Especially with eyes that pure, she could probably see everything. He needed to stay away from her at all costs.

Gaara was never one to be close to anyone. Let alone someone he hated. He was only ever that close to one other, but she no longer walks in this world.

That human could see into his eyes, into his soul, even for that split second. There was no way he could allow her to get close to him that way. No one was getting close to him that way.

He unleashed his wings and took off into the sky for some air. The fountain water rippled and quaked in his flight.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata awoke in the hospital and felt the bandages on her head.

"Hey, you're awake!" said a new, excited voice that startled her.

She turned and saw a boy with blonde hair, whiskers, and a fox tail. "I'm Naruto! You must be Hinata! Baki told me about you and that you could use a friend! So I'm here!" He gave a friendly grin.

Hinata was surprised to say the least. The demon boy was very nice. And very cute. She blushed when he took her hand to check her pulse.

"You seem okay." He smiled and handed her a glass of water. "Sorry about Gaara. He can get kind of violent at times. He's hit me tons of times." He laughed enthusiastically. "How are you feeling?"

She touched her hand to her head.

"Yeah, the nurse will give you some more medicine later." He gave thumbs up.

She sat back and her back stung.

"And that, too! Don't worry!" He gave two thumbs up.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at this boy's happy aura. She could also sense that he was very strong. There was an inner energy, eight more in fact, hidden inside of him. He was strong, but he wasn't entirely demonic. She figured he was at least half human.

"Oh yeah! You're a priestess, too aren't you?"

She nodded her head shyly.

"Can you tell me my future?" He asked, eyes wide with excitement.

She felt bad disappointing him with a shake of her head.

"Oh, you're not that kind of priestess. On well, being a priestess is still cool! Better than being just an ordinary human, you know. Well, I mean Gaara will still consider you human. You're not as inhuman as a witch or a warlock, but you're not technically _all_ human. That's probably why he went easy on you."

Easy? Was he _serious_? That crazy king nearly split her head in two like that table!

Well…considering what he did to the stone balcony the other night she did feel a bit better about the situation. Hinata felt her head, wondering what she did wrong.

"Oh, don't feel bad, it's not your fault. Gaara just…has resentment towards humans. There's a long story with that for another time." He looked awkwardly to the side, not wanting to talk about that subject anymore. "Anyways, when you get better, I'll show you the fountain! It's really pretty I think you'll like it! Sakura wanted to take you, but she doesn't have any free time with the new plants that just got in. I'll see you later! Get some rest!" He smiled reassuringly and ran off with a playful jog.

Hinata smiled. Maybe there was a chance of not being completely miserable in this place.

"I'll see you later, Naruto." She whispered happily to herself.

"Don't be too happy to see Naruto later." Temari interrupted her thoughts of a certain blonde boy. "I'm not trying to discourage you, but Naruto is Gaara's best friend. Don't spend too much time with him or Gaara won't like it. And you know how he is when he's mad." She handed Hinata a little cup of pills.

Temari looked at Hinata for a few moments, observing her condition and wounds.

"I'm sorry about my brother. You're a nice girl." Temari added in the split second before she left.

It was nice of her to say. Temari did not hate Hinata it seemed. That widened the smile on her face that Naruto already placed there.

But wait… _"Someone as nice as Naruto is Gaara's best friend?"_

This demon world really did not make any sense.

* * *

**A lot of things in the world don't make sense *sigh***

**Anways, review if worthy! :)**


	7. 6 Tea

**Glad people are enjoying this fic :D**

**And here be anotha chapta ! :)**

* * *

The Whitest of Fangs

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**TEA**

* * *

_Gaara was annoyed. He knew he should have waited to kill his father. He still have a few decades of being young and careless before fully committing to being Kazekage._

"_One more meeting and you're done for the day." Said Baki looking over the scrolls in front of him._

_Gaara huffed in impatience. "Who's next?"_

"_The King of the River Country."_

"_Oh, I forgot how small that nation was." Commented Gaara looking at the thin folder of paper regarding said nation._

"_Hush!"_

_There was a knock on the door._

"_Come in!" Baki answered before Gaara had the nerve to say something insulting._

"_Greetings." Said a man with white eyes and an arrogant demeanor. Entering the room he made his dark blue butterfly wings visible. "I am the nephew of the King. He was not feeling well and sent me in his place for the meeting."_

"_Please have a seat." Gaara motioned to the chairs in front of him. "Today we are discussing the small territory between Wind and River Country, correct?"_

"_Yes." Said the nephew. "My Uncle wanted to express that he believes that territory belong to River Country with its location."_

"_I beg to differ." Challenges Gaara. If you look at the map what you are saying may be true. But if you were actually at the territory, you would the correct way and think otherwise."_

"_I have been there and I still disagree. The territory is closer to River Country than Wind Country, or Suna, or the Sand Coffin."_

"_The Sand Coffin is my Empire, it resides in the desert of Suna. Saying both would be redundant."_

"_You miss the point."_

"_No I understood the point I only meant to correct you in your own mistaken words."_

_Baki sighed to himself. All the meetings would overall not be as long if Gaara did not have such an attitude with everyone he met with. It was childish and unprofessional, but no one would dare tell that to him face besides Baki. It was obvious he had some more things to learn about being Kazekage._

_After two hours of arguing and bickering with the representative from River Country, Gaara ended the meeting on a neutral note and the other demon left in irritation knowing he'd have to return to continue the conversation._

_Baki took notes and was rubbing his temples from the migraine he was getting listening to the two for the past meeting._

_Gaara breathed out, relieved that the day of meetings were over and looked out the ceiling high window to admire his outdoor garden. The flowers were in full bloom this time in spring and the decorations were still up from the Ball last night._

_Roaming his eyes, something white caught his gaze. At the fountain stood the female with the white wings from the Ball._

"_Now that my meetings are done, I'm going to get some fresh air." He excused himself from the room._

_Gaara watched her from the air, noticing that she was admiring the flowers while sitting at the fountain enjoying a cinnamon bun. He descended quietly several meters away to not startle her._

_He approached and couldn't help but pick up the scent of lavender. He did not have lavenders in his garden._

"_H-Hello." She said shyly, placing her plate on the fountain and curtsying politely._

"_Hello. What is your name?"_

"_My name is Hinata, good sir. And you are?"_

"_Gaara. I am the Emperor of the Sand Coffin."_

"_O-Oh. Greetings, milord."_

"_Call me Gaara." _

"_Gaara." She smiled sweetly._

_He smirked at her meekness._

"_Are you meeting someone?" He really wanted to inquire whether if she was _dating_ someone, but that would have been un-classy to blurt out._

"_I am waiting for my cousin. My father is the King of River Country and my cousin took his place during the meeting."_

"_I see. I can see the resemblance. Of course I find you much more enchanting than your cousin." He initiated the flirting._

_She turned pink and thanked him shyly._

_That is strange. He had never encountered a female who did not flirt back._

"_If you would be so inclined to have some tea with me before dinner, I would surely enjoy your company."_

"_O-Oh. Um, yes. That would be lovely." She blushed meekly._

"_It would only be lovely if you were there." He offered her his arm to escort her into the palace._

_Her hand laid gently onto his forearm like a feather, or a butterfly on a leaf._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Tea?" Sakura asked Hinata, pouring the tan liquid into her cup. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

Hinata gave a reassuring smile. It had been a week and she no longer needed to wear the bandages with the herbs that Sakura and Temari gave her.

"If you're free tomorrow Naruto wanted to take you to the garden and show you the fountain." She paused and looked up from her plate. "Are you blushing?"

"N-No!" Hinata turned a darker shade.

"You are!"

Hinata shook her red face.

"Do you like him?"

"N-No…"

"Do you think he's cute?" Sakura smiled slyly.

Hinata looked around, trying to think of a subject to change the conversation to.

"You don't have to tell me, it's written all over your face." She gave Hinata a break from her attention and took a few sips of tea.

"You don't have to be shy about it. Naruto is good-looking. We used to date for a bit."

"Y-You did?" Hinata couldn't help but feel a tiny prick of jealousy.

"Yeah, but that was about hmm…about two hundred years ago. Way before you were born even, wasn't it?" She asked herself. "He's a very nice guy. I just always lost my temper with him because I thought he was immature for his age. But you're more patient than me. Maybe you two could…" Sakura dropped the suggestion, bringing back the color to Hinata's face.

"He's a good kisser!" Sakura was trying to pry interest out of Hinata, but only ended up making her turn a darker shade of red. "Wait…" Sakura noticed, "are you a virgin?"

Hinata hid her face in her hands at being asked such a question like that.

"Wait…have you ever kissed a guy?"

Hinata shook her head.

"So innocent!" Sakura commented. "No wonder you have such an adorable personality!"

Hinata took a sip of her tea, contemplating the idea.

"Don't worry. If you're going to be dating a demon, that will end very soon." Sakura gave a wink. "Especially if you were taken here to be Gaara's bride."

Hinata choked on her tea at the thought.

"Don't worry, he's very experienced!"

Hinata coughed mercilessly as a tea leaf got caught in her throat, and the nightmare of a thought invaded her mind.

These people, these demons are all _out of their minds_. He landed her in the freaking _hospital_ and they still expect her to form a relationship with him? To be… _intimate_ with him? She cringed at the thought, fainted almost. There must be something in the water here. She simply did not understand.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Tea time was quiet. And every time Gaara tried to put his hand on Hinata's, she'd shyly pull away at his touch. She had resorted to keeping her hands on her lap._

"Playing hard to get, eh?"_ Gaara thought, formulating the play in his head._

"_So shy?" He gave a grin. "Surely a fine female such as yourself has men flinging themselves at your feet?"_

_Hinata took her tea cup and shyly shook her head._

"_Really? I have no competition then?" He continued his shameless flirting, making her turn red out of discomfort._

"_Your Highness," She gathered the nerve to say, "I wish to ask you to politely stop flirting with me. I wish to respect your time because my father has arranged me to marry someone else."_

"_My apologies." Gaara was a bit taken back. But he had to ask, "With whom, may I ask?"_

_Hinata sat down, looking down at her reflection in her cup of tea. "I am to marry the youngest son of the Fan family of Fire Country to form a treaty between our nations. My sincerest apologies, milord, I should be going." She gave a polite curtsy and gracefully walked out of the dining room, leaving Gaara to formulate other thoughts._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hinata," Sakura started, "it doesn't matter if you were arranged to someone else previously," referring to the Uchiha, "you are here in the Sand Coffin. What Gaara says goes."

"I-It doesn't-t matter." Hinata's voice was a bit sad. "H-He d-doesn't w-want m-me." But she said that with a definite inner happiness.

Sakura thought for a moment. "I suppose we'll just wait to see how it goes…" She was very careful with choosing her words for this situation.

"So you like Naruto, right?"

Hinata's blush answered for her.

"Well, since you're going to meet him at the fountain tomorrow, how about we play a little dress up tomorrow?"

Hinata looked up to an eager Sakura.

"I-I-I don't w-w-wear make-u-up." Hinata tried desperately to avoid looking like the geisha her little sister used to paint her up as.

"We can change that." She grinned, pulling out a huge box and opened it revealing multicolor pallets, brushes, and other girly things.

Hinata sighed in defeat.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara was in his study catching up on paperwork when Baki walked in unannounced.

"Gaara." The older demon was not pleased. "I don't care if you dislike humans. She did not deserve that."

"Old man, what did you bring her here for in the first place."

Baki knew where Gaara was getting at and went quiet out of frustration.

"You brought her here expecting us to fall in love and get married and be happy, right?" Gaara did not stop writing or look up at Baki. "Did you really think that was going to happen? That poof! The magic of love happens or some fairytale shit like that? Fairytales don't happen, Baki. Especially not to me. I never got my fairytale ending and neither will anyone demanding affection from me."

"That's still no reason to beat her to near death!"

"Old man, you brought her here to be my bride. That makes me her suitor. In that case, I will court her and treat her any way I wish. Otherwise, take her back to wherever she came and bring me her father's head. I personally prefer the head part, but you seem so intent on making this work. This is never going to work, old man. No amount of hoping will change that."

No matter how long he's known him, Baki is still surprised once in a while at how incredibly stubborn Gaara could be.

"Gaara, you need to stop thinking that fate is against you."

"Oh hasn't it been? I don't need to remind you how my youngling years were like. And in my adolescents, I find someone irreplaceable and then out of nowhere she is just erased from this world and from my life!"

"And now it seems fate has returned her."

"Ha!" Gaara slammed the pen on his desk. "Fate only wishes to mock the living hell out of me! The only thing Fate has done is thrust into my life this little wretch of a female to cause me pain, anger, and anguish. I suppose I have done enough misdeeds to deserve this, but it does not mean I will stand for it."

Gaara stood and looked outside his window to the setting sun, taking slow sips of tea from his mug.

"If she tries to get too close, I might kill her. I cannot control myself if I snap. I take responsibility for that if it happens, and if it happens, I don't care. It does not matter if she dies at all because I have already accepted the fact that _my_ Hinata is dead. It makes no difference. It's only Fate's mockery of my misery. The resemblance is painful. Seeing this little human girl only makes me feel worse. Do you understand old man?"

Baki stood silent for a moment, arranging his thoughts. He was perplexed and felt a deep disconnection with the boy. It was frightening to feel this way to his only son.

"I am not in disapproval of you Gaara. I am only disappointed that you hinder yourself to the potential that is. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I have made a mistake of trying to force you two together. But I do not regret bringing her here because as badly as you treat her, it's still better than how she feels at home."

Gaara remained stoic. Baki sighed closed the door behind him.

"_As badly as you treat her, it's still better than how she feels at home."_ Baki's words replayed in his mind.

"Damn it Baki!" Gaara smashed the mug onto the stone floor. "You did it again!"

Gaara returned to his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to block out the memory, but it was too late.

* * *

**Gaara is a complex creature. Literally.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**And review if worthy please! :D**


End file.
